


Avengers Assemble Groupchat

by devotedcheescake



Series: the avengers assemble groupchat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: MJ is the Rosa Diaz of peters friendgroup, Social Media, avengers groupchat, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedcheescake/pseuds/devotedcheescake
Summary: In which Infinity War never happened and the avengers have a groupchat and get on MJ's bad side.





	Avengers Assemble Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic thingie, so be nice, please!

**Avengers Assemble Groupchat**

3:01 PM

 _Iron Dad_ : we need to be at the tower on saturday on SECRET business

 _Iron Dad_ : looking at you pete

 _Peter-Man_ : I AM SO SORRY MR STARK

 _Peter-Man_ : I MEAN TONY

 _Peter-Man_ : I CAN’T COME ON FRIDAY

 _Iron Dad_ : stop texting in all caps kid, you’re giving me a headache

 _Peter-Man_ : Sorry!

 _Peter-Man_ : anyways MJ says she’ll murder me if I bail on her this friday

 _Iron Dad_ : it’s fine, I’d rather not get on her bad side myself

 _Birdman_ : wait

 _Birdman_ : who’s MJ??

 _Iron Dad_ : the kid’s terrifying girlfriend

 _Capsicle_ : isn’t he a bit young to date?

 _Peter-Man_ : I’M 15

 _Peter-Man_ : besides aren’t you a bit OLD to date?

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : OH SHIT

 _Capsicle_ : LANGUAGE

 _Fellow Arachnid_ : Is she the one who threatened to kill tony once?

 _Fellow Arachnid_ : I liked her.

 _Peter-Man_ : That’s my girlfriend!!!!!!!

 _Not Green Arrow_ : Am I the only one who’s curious about how she looks like??

 _Gen Z Witch_ : I’m with clint on this one

 _Peter-Man_ : she says she’ll disembowel anyone who sends pictures of her

 _Not Green Arrow_ : Tony help us out here

 _Iron Dad_ : why would I have pics of her

 _Not Green Arrow_ : you have the kid’s aunt text you daily updates on the kid

 _Iron Dad_ : that’s fair

 _Iron Dad_ : but no, she knows where I live

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : I have pictures of the kid’s girlfriend

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : they’re cute together

 _Iron Dad_ : DON’T DO IT RHODEY

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : She doesn’t know where I live so

 _* **Uncle Rhodey** sent _[petes gf](https://www.jetmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/DF-11029-750x375.jpg)  _into the chat*_

 _Fellow Arachnid_ : If you die its on you

 _God of Thunder_ : Friend Peter! I apologize that your girlfriend’s picture was sent unwillingly! But she is very pretty, congratulations to the two of you!

 _Peter-Man_ : Thanks Thor! I am giving her my phone tho so Rhodey, prepare to die

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : WAIT NO

 _Peter-Man_ : you have no idea what’s coming, Rhodes. -Michelle

 

 

**_5:32 PM_ **

 

 _Iron Dad_ : Peter, did you hack into Jarvis???

 _Peter-Man_ : IT WAS MJ AND NED

 _Peter-Man_ : MJ wants to text again

 _Peter-Man_ : Rhodes, I know where you live now.

 _Peter-Man_ : I will get my revenge, and I will get it when you least expect.

 _Peter-Man_ : And the rest of you will live in fear, because I also have your addresses, and if you try to hide, I will find you.

 _Peter-Man_ : Except Nat, Tony and Thor, you guys are cool - Michelle

 _Uncle Rhodey_ : I regret everything.

 _God of Thunder_ : Thank you, Michelle! Perhaps we could meet in person, you seem to be someone who would get along with my friend Valkyrie.

 _Peter-Man_ : Sure I guess

 _Peter-Man_ : Peter has the nerdiest names for you guys btw

 _Peter-Man_ : speaking of, I gtg

 _Iron Dad_ : that means got to go, just informing the old men in the chat

 _Capsicle_ : where are they going?

 _Capsicle_ : they’re so young!!

 _White Wolf_ : you were never this uptight when we were kids, you know

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments :)


End file.
